


The Interrogation

by Evvienna



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Cop/Suspect, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Impact Play, Interrogation, London, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV James Mcavoy, POV Male Character, Prostitution, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sexual Roleplay, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James McAvoy is invited to a secret elitist club for men who want to live out their domination fantasies by his good friend Michael Fassbender. In this story, he talks about his first session as a dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interrogation

You know how it is sometimes. You sit together with friends in a pub, have some drinks, fool around, have a laugh. Everyone makes stupid jokes,funny comments, the more liquor flows the friskier people get, all nothing too unusual. Most things said are for shits and giggles. It was exactly a night like this when Michael came up with the club.  
Over a cool beer in a comfortable little place, just the two of us, he began to tell me about his extraordinary spare time activity. A few remarks about costumes, chains and whips had been dropped in a conversation about a movie production and as it happens, one word led to another until he got serious and finally put the cards on the table. I thought he was joking first but his expression left no doubt abouthis honesty. “If you´re curious I’m more than happy to invite you in mate.” Aman, happily married like me doesn’t need anything like this, I pondered. Idon´t cheat. I love my wife. Then again, I’ve always had a taste for danger and am blessed with a natural inquisitiveness, so I promised to give it at least a second thought before brushing aside the idea completely. “You won´t regret it,” he tried to convince me over the last gulp of beer, “Anything is possible there. Anything.”

Initiation was less than pleasant and being a sub can be a tough job, a lesson I learned quite impressively that night. Almost had it deterred me to come to this place a second time. But once the first scare had been overcome and my poor little behind had recovered from the hits with the paddle, I felt ready to enter the wondrous world of domination. What a meagre price to pay for all the pleasures yet to come. Michael had arranged my first appointment, he had insisted to, and had picked a suitable woman for me. The questionnaire I had already filled out on initiation night, so whomever I would encounter on my first time here, she would be prepared; at least she had quite a list of kinks to work with. A whirl of excitement pleasantly bubbled in my stomach when I stood in front of her room. The plate on it said: Lilah.

An odd feeling, looking at another woman like that. Since I´d been married, I had other women´s beauty very well noticed and appreciated but never taken any pleasure from it. However, right here, within these safe walls, it was different. Surprised by elegance and style, I had stepped into her room, a modern, bright place of muted colour and with minimalistic interior, some interesting utensils and toys spread on the ivory satin bed linen already, a decent scent of vanilla in the air. Lilah was gorgeous. I couldn’t avert my eyes from her. About my height, even with high heels on, long blonde hair picture-perfectly curling around round, feminine curves. Her green eyes sparkled lively, cheekily almost, a lot more than I had expected from a sub. Her fair skin made a lovely contrast to her carmine lips, the black lace lingerie and shoes. “Good evening Sir, I’ve been desperately waiting for you.” No meekness, just calmness and confidence. I liked her already.  
“That is splendid to hear.” Though as an actor I could usually hide my nervousness, this time I almost failed at it, something she seemed to sense. “I’ve read your form and I’m pleased to tell you I am able to cater for all your needs. What did you have in mind for tonight sir?” She sounded friendly and I took a moment to consider. Somehow, I entertained the idea of role playing, of the rougher kind. As if a switch was flipped, I changed my expression and posture in an instant, straightened and stepped closer to her, close enough to smell her intoxicating perfume. My voice lowered and I growled: “I think I might have to interrogate you miss.” Her lower lip began to tremble as I grabbed her chin and forced an intense stare onto her. “Of course sir, do whatever you must.” All of a sudden, her voice had become docile and soft, almost whispering. She knew how to play along and the prospect of letting my inner Bruce out excited me tremendously. Bruce Robertson was the most depraved, manipulative asshole I ever played. A corrupt cop, drunkard, junkie, psycho and abuser of the worst kind. It was the best time I ever had making a movie.  
“Well, sit over there and don´t open your pretty mouth unless you´re answering one of my questions…” I grinned evilly as I pointed to the chair in front of the ample bed and then cupped my crotch, very well feeling the hardening to start, “or if I want to shove my big fat Scottish cock inside it. Are we understood?”  
A nod followed, distinct, and she hurried to said chair and placed herself on it, legs pressed together and hands folded in the lap, watching me take off my leather jacket and rolling up my sleeves.  
“Alright missy, so you want to tell me you didn’t know the victim?” I hardly recognized the cruelty in my voice; it was even colder than Bruce´s. “That´s hard to believe when I know for a fact that you fucked his brains out on a regular basis.” My stare intensified and my face came close to hers. “Isn’t that so, miss!” More a statement than a question, and she replied quickly. “Yes, sir, yes, that´s what I did.” I gave a chuckle. “So you´re not denying sucking him off and fucking him senseless with that wet little cunt of yours, again and again? I want you to say it missy, loud and clear so I can hear you.”  
“Yes sir, I sucked his cock and fucked him with my hot cunt, more times than I can count.”  
“Very good. And I’m sure you let him have your ass then too?”  
“Yes, he also fucked my very tight asshole.”  
A soft growl escaped my lips at her last sentence. Lilah had a good way with words and I really enjoyed the frightened gasps she so perfectly placed between each statement, very believable and even more arousing. “Then tell me one more thing…” Slowly I unbuttoned my jeans and freed my cock to let it dart out in front of her, the head painfully throbbing to be touched, took her chin again and ran my thumb over her dark red lips, only to let the digit dive in deep, “was his cock as big as mine?” Without hesitation, she started to suck on my thumb, adroitly and rhythmically, first holding my stare then hungrily letting her eyes wander over my impressive, thick hard-on. As much as she could, she shook her head in negation, but not without continuing to suck my finger and letting me feel her warm wet tongue on the tip.  
“Then show me how you can handle this giant piece of Scottish meat.” Quicker than expected, she bowed her head, just a little, pulled down my briefs, grabbed my butt cheeks and pulled her lips over my hot cock´s head, taking it all in with a greed that was new to me. Deeper and deeper she pushed me into her sweet mouth, the lips tight around my length, with her hands on my ass, and my balls dangling against her chin with every thrust she exerted. Then, Lilah let go of my behind and clasped the thick root of my cock with her hand, again, tightly, and took care of my rage-red head that was in such need of her hot tongue´s eager attention. Swift circles were made on the sensitive tip and hard sucks in turns and after every few licks, her tongue excursed to my soft balls so thrillingly.  
Reaching down, I let my hand plunge into her corset to squeeze and knead her firm breasts and enjoyed her soft moans vibrating over my cock when I roughly pinched and twirled her nipples.  
“You like that, huh, you devious little cunt.” Eyes closed and hands on the back of her head, I smirked. Sometimes my own darkness surprised me. It was not that I wasn’t aware of it, it was always there, but I never knew it needed an outlet so desperately. “Stop now miss and get up. I think what you cunning little bitch are trying here is called attempted bribery of a cop. We can´t have that now can we.”  
Jerking her head back with my hand, her lipstick smeared beautifully all around her full lips and on my cock, I bowed down and forced my tongue deep into her opened mouth.  
“Take off those useless panties, lay on that bed now and spread wide,” I whispered after some hard, intense kisses as I kneaded her tits once more, “and show me how wet sucking my cock made you.”  
Almost cat-like, hips swinging elegantly form side to side, she neared the bed, slipped out of her thong, wiped the toys on top of it aside and crawled on it, provocatively presenting her well-rounded ass and glistening pussy lips. As she lay down, wide open for my eyes to enjoy the view, I had to give my cock a few hard strokes. “I will inspect that lovely little twat of yours now miss, which is my every right as investigating officer.”  
Still in most of my clothes but with bare behind and front, I slipped out of shoes and socks and finally came to her. Her hips I pulled closer to edge of the bed to be able to see all the beauty and wetness she offered and I knelt down, splaying her thighs even wider as I began to touch her folds.  
Continuous soft moans were uttered when my fingers gently pulled her labia apart, then a little rougher to expose her hard and wet clit. “Oh, you seem already pretty horny my dear,” I chuckled and let my finger press on the swollen bud, “it must be frustrating to know that your satisfaction is at my mercy, am I right?” She whimpered. “Very much so, sir…” I rubbed the clitoris a little faster and entered three fingers at once into her pussy, which worked so easily given how dripping wet she was.  
“That´s a good girl, squirm at my touch…” I stopped with her clit now and only pushed my finger inside her, with the purpose to torture her. “Do you want me to scratch this itch of yours? Do you? Want me to rub that little clit again until it comes?” I had too much fun at this, but I had no intention of letting her orgasm just yet. I´d fuck her first, thoroughly. “Yes sir, I do… please make me come.”  
First my tongue flipped over the twitching bud then a hard slap was placed on exact the spot I had tongue and fingers on before and she shrieked. “I bet you do you filthy whore. But I won’t give you shit unless you confess – and until I get off.”  
On my feet again, I shed my clothes and crawled back on the bed, examining the toys beside her. What a seductive range! Several dildos, plugs, beads, clamps, a satin tie, a riding crop and even a whip – all there for my entertainment to use. My first choice was easily made. “Bare your tits.” Lilah did, holding her breath at the sight of the tiny metal clamps until I clipped the cold utensils on her erect nipples. She sighed loudly. I grinned. The tips of her breasts turned dark red under the painful restraint. “Oh, does that hurt my dear? Guess what, I don´t care. Now get on top and ride my cock until I’ve filled you properly.”  
She rose as I lay back, wanting to mount me. “No, not like that, ride me face away from me.” Therefore, she followed this order as well, sunk down on my hardness and what a sight it was, her pussy swallowing the whole of my cock, completely. For a short moment I closed my eyes and growled deeply at the intense sensation but only until I gripped her hips. “Giddy up sweetheart!” I encouraged her to keep moving faster and the friction felt sensational. The instant memory of the nearby riding crop came to mind and how it could be put to use. I reached aside to grab the crop and propped up on my underarms. “You are a very uncooperative suspect, I must say…” I let her see the crop, “and that must be punished.” The item hurtled down on her labia with a sharp, whistling sound and when it hit the wet skin, Lilah whimpered again. The smacking sound was too delicious, but I seemed to have missed her clit. I executed another strike, and another, hitting her clit with an almost artistic precision, never too hard to actually hurt her, only to tease the flesh and tantalize the nerves. “Will you confess now or do you want me to hit you harder?” I asked, struggling to keep my tone cool and stern as turned on as I was. My climax was not that far away, but I could manage to delay it a little more. Another whack of the crop, sparsely harder, and she screamed, rocking her hips faster, and moaned: “Yes, I confess everything, officer, all you want me to, I did it, I killed that bastard…” Perfect, now our little role-play could finally reach it´s happy end. I decided to abuse the crop and tap her clit now instead of hitting it, fast and rhythmically, to send her to her orgasm while I´d have mine. It seemed I found the right pace and spot, and she moved even quicker, moaning loudly, ruffling and pulling her own long hair and added a little extra line that did the job. “And I only confess to you because your massive cock fucks me so fucking good and you´ll make me come like no one ever before… oh officer!” Convulsions followed her sighed statement, along with loud groans and I felt her walls tighten and loosen around my cock, enough to milk all my cum from me, and I came hard and spilled out a lot, a lot more than I knew I had in me. The crop fell out of my hand and I fell back on the sheets, breathing deeply as my orgasm abated.

“Lilah, you may take the clamps off now and get down off me.” She gave a nod. “Of course sir.” She climbed down, removed the toys and smiled when she stood before the bed. “I hope your first session was satisfying, sir.”  
I sat up, returned her warm smile and stretched my limbs. “Very much Lilah, thank you. You did a wonderful job.” The deep red on her nipples worried me though a little. “I hope your nipples will be alright again soon.” She giggled. “It´s nothing I´m not used to. Would you be so kind as to answer a question sir?” Of course would I do that. “Sure, what´s on your mind?” Lilah was in quest for words but then came forward: “Actually we´re not allowed to broach our client´s occupations, but there´s something I just have to mention… tonight you reminded me a lot of Bruce Robertson… I loved your movie Filth. It was a huge turn-on I must admit.” That made me blush a little. I wasn’t famous here, just a man living out his fantasies. “Thank you Lilah, Quite possibly I let Bruce out a little tonight.” On my way out, I took my leave but she addressed me once more. “You´re on your way to be a fantastic Dom, sir. You are a real talent. Every girl working with you can consider herself very lucky.” That woman really knew how to make a man feel like a king.  
“Thank you darling. I’m looking forward to substantiating your theory.”  
——-


End file.
